


Size Problems

by Enchantedtalisman



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Bottom Hawke, Come Inflation, Fluff, Implied Public Sex, Intact Penis, M/M, Overly Large Penis, Sex Magic, Size Kink, Smut, Top Fenris, Versatile Partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 15:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15003518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman
Summary: “Please, Fenris.” Hawke whines, and he knows it’s a whine. He also knows that if he hadn’t done the spell then he wouldn’t have a, more than usual, grumpy boyfriend.





	Size Problems

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EternalEffulgence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalEffulgence/gifts).



> For Frank, who has been awesome throughout all our years of friendship, and who I really wanted to pay back in some way, so I wrote this really smutty fic for him...
> 
> I tried to keep everyone in character and make it hot and fill in the kinks that I was given at the same time.
> 
> So, hope you like it bro <3
> 
>  
> 
> ~~Why is writing smut easier when I write it for other people...~~

“Please, _Fenris_.” Hawke whines, and he knows it’s a whine. He also knows that if he hadn’t done the spell then he wouldn’t have a, more than usual, grumpy boyfriend.

Fenris pauses and it’s distinct movement compared to his usual grace because of the...size of his endowment. Even with his armor back on, the bulge swings between his legs when he stops moving. He growls at Hawke and pushes him against the alley wall, “You keep begging me to fuck you.” He hisses, and he looks surprised when Hawke moans and spreads his legs. “Are you serious?” He shakes his head as if to say he doesn’t want an answer to that.

“Come on, it must be painful to keep it all inside your cod piece.” Hawke mutters and feels a victorious flush across his body when his fingers meet no resistance. He scrambles at Fenris’ armor and with a hint of undetectable magic (Fenris at least pretends not to notice) he has the armor off and Fenris’ enlarged dick in his grip. “Maker but you’re big.” He groans, and pulls Fenris into a kiss, tugging him closer by his dick.

Fenris grunts into the kiss, his hips twitching and a hiss of pain leaving his lips when Hawke pulls on his dick, but he follows and his tongue meets Hawke’s a moment later. His thighs shake against Hawke’s own and his cock twitches heavily and enthusiastically inbetween Hawke’s hands. “This better not be permanent Hawke.” Fenris says for the second time today.

“It won’t be, I have the counter spell.” That the counter spell took a _lot_ of trial and error, and that Hawke now is permanently two inches larger than he used to be is not something to bring up. His fingers squeeze around Fenris’ bare cockhead, his foreskin barely pulled back from the crown.

Fenris’ groans and his thighs shake, he pants against Hawke’s cheek until he recovers from the intense pleasure. He pulls back _just_ to give Hawke a knowing look, he would have to be oblivious not to have noticed that Hawke’s dick has changed in the past month. Instead of saying anything he kisses Hawke again and again. Trading soft warm kisses, sucking on Hawke’s bottom lip while he thrusts into Hawke’s hands.

“Fuck, you’re so big.” Hawke whines between them, ducking from another kiss to look at the beauty in his hands. Dark pre-cum slick skin, foreskin now pulled tight around the head and Hawke can’t help running a finger inside of it and grins at Fenris’ harsh exhale. “Fuck me with it.” He demands. “Take my hole right now.” His other hand swings down to Fenris’ large balls, they feel soft and yet firm against his fingers, and he can barely hold one in the palm of his hand. “Fill me with all of the seed stored in these.”

Panting, Fenris pushes Hawke into the wall again, and ruts against Hawke’s hips. His cock sliding over Hawke’s covered bulge, and his cockhead rubbing against Hawke’s belly. _“I would break you_.” Fenris groans, and Hawke thinks he _likes_ the idea. “You would never sit again.” Yes, Fenris likes the idea of making Hawke’s hole a gaping mess of cum and slick.

“I have a spell.” Hawke barely gets out, his cock is aching against his smalls, and he’s dripping so bad it’s like he cast the spell on himself instead of Fenris.

“Of course you do,” Fenris says dryly, and then rips Hawke’s robes apart as if they’re parchment. He doesn’t even have the decency to look ashamed that he ruined Hawke’s clothes when they’re in the middle of an alleyway and still have to reach home.

“Fenris.” Hawke mutters.

“Spells, Hawke, two of them that you didn’t even test.” Fenris retorts, and then fingers are pressing against Hawke’s hole.

After that Hawke loses his arguments, because Fenris is right (he got ahead of himself really), and because Fenris’ strong fingers are pressing into him. His hole is embarrassingly slack thanks to the spell, opening up at a simple touch and oil spilling across Fenris’ fingertips. They feel _so good_ when they enter him, stretching and pressing firmly inside of Hawke.

Fenris groans with Hawke when he gets down to his knuckles, mouthing at Hawke’s neck. His cock firmly twitching against Hawke’s thigh. “I do not think you even need my fingers.” He mutters and it should feel shameful but it just makes the tight heat in Hawke’s stomach grow fiercer. Fingers slipping free, Fenris grips the base of his cock and then his cockhead is pressing—pushing into Hawke.

Hawke gasps, his hole stretching, more than his toys could ever spread him, around Fenris’ cockhead. The crown pops inside Hawke, and Fenris shifts minutely, waiting perhaps for Hawke to get used to the stretch. Hawke wants _more_ , though, and he wraps his bare muscular legs around Fenris. He takes three more inches of Fenris’ cock before the man realizes what he’s done.

“ _Damn you Hawke_ ,” Fenris growls his hands grabbing Hawke’s ass and his whole body shaking against Hawke’s, “Desperate, demanding, how can you be both needy and dominant?” He doesn’t even let Hawke finish opening his mouth before he’s fucking inside, pushing more and more of himself into Hawke.

A high pitched keening noise leaves Hawke, his insides feel hot and wet with more than just the oil-slick spell, he knows it’s Fenris’ precum adding to the mess between them. He has a hard time concentrating after that, his hands wander Fenris’ body (sparks of magic disintegrating armor and cloth to let him feel Fenris’), his cock and balls slap against Fenris’ belly with each heavy thrust, and his hole stretches down and _down_. Each upward thrust makes Hawke whimper and he loses track of time for just a moment when another thrust hits deep inside him pressing against his second hole.

“All of it,” Fenris says, or is saying, Hawke thinks, the man has stopped moving, and is rocking his hips against Hawke’s, there’s a few inches left, and Hawke can feel his second hole parting around Fenris’ cockhead.

“Hurts.” Hawke exhales, his mouth has found it’s way to Fenris’ chin. He clenches tight when Fenris’ tries to pull back.

“Doesn’t seem like you want me to leave you though.” Fenris says, dripping sarcasm, and without warning pulls all the way back and fucks in again, harder this time. His cockhead pops through Hawke’s resistance, and Hawke, Hawke cums right there, heavy flow of semen spilling between their bellies. “Fuck, Hawke, look at the mess you’ve made of us.” Fenris growls and then keeps fucking Hawke.

Pleasure runs through Hawke, his orgasm feeling continuous and for minutes his cock seems unable to stop spilling seed. With each pulse his balls ache as if his seed is being sucked out of him. His hole feels wrecked, soft and broken in, more so then even his toys or when Hawke rides Fenris for hours.

“Maker, Hawke. It’s like you can never get enough.” Fenris says, his big balls slap against Hawke’s ass, his cock fits into Hawke with sounds that make them both blush.

Hawke doesn’t know how long Fenris fucks into him. Long enough at least to have his muscles give out on him and have an opening that is just a warm place for Fenris’ dick. His dick twitches feebly every few minutes, spilling a little bit more cum until his piss-slit parts and gapes and nothing comes out.

“Hawke.” Fenris groans, and Hawke only now realizes what Fenris is about to do, his fingers closer to Hawke’s hole. “Hawke, let me.”

“Maker...Fenris...I r-really wi-ll b-break.” Speaking is difficult, and Hawke doesn’t try arguing more, his prick is valiantly trying to grow hard again. He doesn’t have to wait long to feel Fenris fingers slide into his hole stretching him even wider.

Fenris groans at the sudden tightness and clenching before he pushes Hawke roughly into the wall and cums fucking himself to the hilt. Cum spills between Hawke’s ass and Fenris’ balls, slicking their thighs, and leaving them drenched.

Muscles that Hawke thought were too tired squeeze again and again. Pleasure fills him from his ass and every pulse makes his whole body shake. Only Fenris’ arms keep his legs around his waist.

“Full of my seed, Hawke, just like you wanted.” Fenris finally gasps, his cock feebly twitching inside of Hawke. His fingers find Hawke’s belly that swells with his seed, enough to look at least a week pregnant if Hawke thinks about it.

Hawke groans and eagerly kisses Fenris back when the man leans forward. His rim tightening weakly around Fenris and the seed that escapes against his efforts to hold it all in.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I can't fuckin' believe that I forgot to write out a summary...  
>  ~~Yes I can because I'm an idiot~~


End file.
